


Long Stories

by Pixial



Series: Diner Dog [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Those long stories from Diner Dog you were promised, all over a cup of coffee.How Hanzo and Genji came to run a diner, and how McCree came to be a werewolf with a price on his head.





	Long Stories

**Author's Note:**

> IT HAS BEGUN

_“We could do it, you know.”_

_Hanzo looked up from the papers he'd been reluctantly reading to see his brother lounging on the office couch._ His _office couch, to be exact._

_“Do what?” he asked, returning to his work. He knew, of course. And he knew this was one of the only places on the estate where Genji would dare bring up this particular conversation. Everywhere else had ears._

_Genji lobbed a ball of paper at his head, a contract Hanzo had_ definitively _rejected. Shimadas were many things, but not_ slavers _. “Aniki. Seriously.”_

 __That _got Hanzo's attention. Genji was rarely truly serious these days. He set aside the mound of work and swiveled to face his brother._

 _“We cannot._ I _cannot.” This was an old argument, a standard reply._

 _Genji groaned. “Hanzo, Father is_ dead. _The clan is falling apart, and they're setting you up to be the fall guy. Nothing is keeping us here, and staying is going to kill you. Us.”_

 _“This is our_ home _, Genji. You would have us--_ me _abandon it.” Hanzo ran his hands through his hair. Hair that was already greying from stress._

 _Genji sat up and scooted himself closer, gripping his brother's hands. “I would have us_ live _, brother. Something we will not be able to do here.”_

_There was something in his expression, something Hanzo was afraid to name. His own face hardened as his heart froze._

_“What have you heard?”_

_“I…” Genji looked away, biting his lip. “It's nothing concrete, at least… Not yet? The elders are unhappy with me.”_

_“Obviously.” Hanzo already had about three complaints currently sitting on his desk regarding his brother's “indiscretions."_

_“Hanzo… They're planning on doing something about it. I don't know when or how, but…” He trailed off, and Hanzo noticed how cold his hands were._

_Resolve steeled itself, and Hanzo drew himself up. “There is to be a meeting tonight. Whatever else happens, I am kumicho, and they are still family. I_ promise _will protect you.”_

 

oOo

 

“And afterwards, we fled.” Hanzo took a deep sip of his coffee, long since doctored with a liberal amount of whiskey. “It was the only way I could keep my promise.”

Jesse leaned back in his chair, abject shock on his face, mingled with horror and pity and a host of other unpleasant things Hanzo had no wish to deal with. “They wanted you to kill your own brother… Holy fuck…”

Hanzo shook his head dismissively. “What they wanted was of little consequence. Genji is my brother, for all the headaches he gives me.”

“Fuck…” Jesse repeated, moving to run a hand through his hair before remembering his own cup still in his hand. “What made you choose to take up a restaurant the middle of southwestern nowhere?”

Hanzo smiled. This part, at least, was a happy memory. “When we were young, we were ordered into service at a ramen shop near our home after a childhood fight caused… difficulties for the staff. Our father thought it necessary for us to understand the lives of those who served us. It was… Educational. Even enjoyable. It seemed practical to choose a vocation as far from the family as possible.”

Jesse chuckled, and Hanzo hid a shudder as that deep sound rolled through him. “Well I'll be… From magical yakuza lord to short order cook. You're somethin’ else, Hanzo.”

“Says the _werewolf,_ ” Hanzo replied, covering his blush with his cup. “Which, by the way, is a story you still owe.”

“Shit, right.” Jesse made a face. “It's… Fuck where do I start that one..?”

“The beginning helps.”

Jesse bumped his shoulder with a snort. “Alright, smartass. Fine. You ever hear of a gang called Deadlock?”


End file.
